fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Multi Lingual Support
Due to the number of languages supported by many of these supported games, it is often very hard to code for language specific Facebook posts. However, some games do print posts in a way that makes it much easier. FrontierVille As far as I can see, FrontierVille is offered in English only. Posts are also in English. There is no good way to convert these posts to non-English. Treasure Isle Treasure Isle also seems to be English only at this point. Again posts are in English and there is no good way to convert them to non-English. Ravenwood Fair Ravenwood Fair posts come in a variety of languages. Fortunately, this script determines the content of a post not by the visible text, but by the link href. This address in the link contains a single code that tells the script what the post offers, and so Ravenwood Fair post links can be translated to English if the option "Recognition Debugging" is enabled. Find this option at the bottom of "Basic Tech Options" in the Options Menu. CityVille CityVille is also generally identified by its link href. A variety of page locations, feedtype variables and other parameters determine both bonus type and variety offered by each post. These posts can also be translated to plain English using "Recognition Debugging". There are English-text-only catch-alls for coins, goods and xp. These catch-alls will not function for non-English users when options like "Coins: ??" are checked, however "process unknown" will still catch them. Empires & Allies Empires uses the same basic engine that CityVille uses, and so posts can be recognized the exact same way. So far only one destination page exists, and very few reward types are available this early on in the life of the game. Like CityVille, posts are identified and can be converted to English with the "Recognition Debugging" option. There are no catch-alls for this game as most posts are not descriptive enough to determine what they offer. There are also no "process unknown" options for this game, since most unknown posts will simply take you to the game without giving any reward. CafeWorld An entirely different engine, CafeWorld offers many different reward interfaces and requires a lot of work to keep up with. While short, the scripting for CafeWorld is the most complex. Posts are identified like for CityVille by page destination, feedtype variables, and other href parameters. These links can be translated to English using "Recognition Debugging". There are no catch-alls for this game at this time, and there will likely never be any "process unknown" links. This is due to the huge variety of reward interfaces, each requiring different forms and buttons to complete the reward process. Trying to process any unknown would be more likely to halt the script, or start an infinte loop on that type of post. Wall Manager The wall manager script itself is in English only at this time. However, future version may offer translation modes you can switch to. At this time, the script seems to function well, and is used easily for many non-English people around the world. However, if you, as a non-English user do not want post links to be re-texted, simply disable "Recognition Debugging" in the "Basic Options" section of the Options Menu. The future of multi-lingual support Multi-lingual support seems a long ways off, if not pointless at this time. This is in part due to my limited non-English knowledge. I only had two years of spanish in High School, and truthfully, that was a really crappy experience. I can pick up other latin-based languages if I read them, but anything beyond that is out of my reach. I have tried to use online sources for immediate translation of words, but those plug-ins and such do not perform very well. I would rather users try to understand what is already in this script by their own means than try to have the script accomodate other languagues and make an absolute mess of a language. Category:Docs